Life of the Rich and Poor
by Yaoilife101
Summary: Hi, There this is my first story ever! So anyway, I have sat on this idea for a while this is a Daughter of Evil AU. It will follow the story but there will be a few different things that I add in. I rated this M in the beginning it wont be, but come later for the juicy bits. This story was partnered with writer lunalasharan.


In a land of vast green and beautiful forests contained the happiest of people. This town was known as Loricstand a prominent town where soon two children will be born. These children are born of royal blood, the royal blood of Loric. The children were twins their names being Alistair and Elizabeth of Loric.

The queen lay in her room after a rough day, brushing her long blonde hair, when she heard a loud bang coming from the door. She looked around to see her husband looking at in a fit of rage.

"What is wrong, my love?"

"Why did you have to birth those miserable twats?"

"What do you mean?" the queen questioned confused as to why a human being would say such foul words.

"Those kids will ruin my reputation as king. Look at the little boy over there, that boy will become a man,that will be trouble on its own, I can sense it."

"His name is Alistair and they are your heirs and what about him?" The king slams her against wall by her arm.

"I wanted a son! Not some weak boy the girl looks fairly suited to be the ruler. I want him disposed of come morning!" he screamed.

"My word you are a disrespectful man! How dare you treat our children like that!" As she spoke balls of light formed into the palms of her hand.

He saw the balls of light in his wife's hand and knew she was about attack him. Soon his hands darkened with shadows ready to kill if need be. He looked at the little boy sleeping eye's full of rage only fueling his rage more to which he blew up and drew his shadowy fist to her face. Before he could strike a hit the queen placed her hands on his chest putting her fingers on two major pressure points, causing him to become immobilized.

Then the door opened as the king fells to the ground. The castle guards witnessed the act that the queen had done. They moved forward to reprimand the woman, but before they could do that she grabbed a cloak, the baby boy, and jumped out the window. She knew it was going to be a nasty fall, so she thought of her magic and slowed down her fall so she landed safely. Once she hit the ground she ran as fast as she could holding baby Alistair to her for comfort.

In a village not too far from Loricstead the chiefs wife was about to give birth to a child. It was a full moon on the night of the lunar eclipse and at the stroke of midnight a baby girl was born. At the sound of the baby's cry the village chief kissed his wife living in the moment of his new daughter. Soon the villagers gathered around looking at her, but before they knew it she had shut her eyes. The wife looked towards her husband almost in tears.

"Killian, what could this mean? She was fine a minute ago."

"I...I don't know darling. Its obvious now that our child didn't make it…"

The villagers were in shock to know that such a proud day turned out to be sorrowful. Late at night Killian placed his child in a wool blanket and set out into the woods. After several minutes he arrived to a clearing containing an abandoned shrine long since forgotten over the years. Long ago in this shrine man used to worship the lunar goddess Arian here.

Killian sat there praying at the shrine for most of the night asking for his baby girl to live. Just when he was about to leave he looked back and saw a white wolf walking to where the baby lay. He ran at the wolf yelling

"No get away from her!"

The wolf stared at Killian bowing her head at him saying

"I mean no harm."

She then transformed into a tall and beautiful woman. Killian stared at her in disbelief

"Y-You're…" he looked at the statue and then back at her "You're Arian the Moon Goddess are you not?"

Arian looked surprise but then smiled and nodded her head yes. Killian didn't know what to do, but just bow his head in response. She looked at him and smiled and then to the little baby girl. Which she walked to her to pick the baby up, spinning her around, then raising her hand gesturing Killian to come to her.

"I have heard your prayer and I have come to help your child." she said placing her hand on the child's heart. "It was not her time to die."

Just then the little girl's hair started to glow like silver. There was a subtle cry and the baby burst into tears just as a newborn would. There was a rustle in the bushes and there appeared a small wolf.

"This is my son, Darin he will stay with your daughter until she becomes of age. Until that time come he will serve as a protector, and even when that time has past he may come to her aid is she needs it." she finished giving the daughter back ot Killian.

Killian was full of unexplained joy and happiness that he began to cry as well. All he could really do was bow in respect even though he knew that would never be enough.

"Thank you M'lady. What shall I name this beautiful child?"

"Alvina Vail. Treat her with the utmost kindness."

With that Arain walked up to the moon slowly disappearing into thin air. The little wolf walked over nudging his head into Killian whimpering slightly. Killian then pet the wolf and carried the cooing Avlina back to the village. The chief looked back to the sky once more giving a brief thank you then returning to the town.

I know we have some work to do ^^;; but if you guys got any ideas/recommendations that would be great.


End file.
